<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actions by Blue_Topaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926771">Actions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz'>Blue_Topaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mermistadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora gets back from the fallout of what glimmer did as queen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Mermista (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making her way back to Brightroom Adora just went strait to her room. With Glimmer being kidnapped and the sword broken Adora just needed time to herself to try to think. Once she got to her destination Adora flopped out onto the bed and groaned.</p>
<p>She had put on a brace face for Bow but deep down she felt like a failure right now. She was supposed to protect everyone yet she had failed so badly in the last few months. While she would never give up again Adora just felt like she was sinking at what she was meant to do.</p>
<p>“So your taking up my gimmicks huh?” A voice rang out in the room. Shocking Adora into falling off her bed in surprise and landing on something soft. Adora quickly pushed herself up to try to see what she landed on. Even more shocked to find Mermistas often inscrutable face staring right back at her.</p>
<p>“I’m suprised you didnt notice me before Adora, i thought i made myself pretty aparently laying on the floor in the first place you should see after opening that door.” Mermista said dryly.` The truth was Mermista had been waiting there for a while and had fallen asleep but she wasn’t about to admit that. By Adoras stomping as she came in a minute ago Mermista could tell even more must have happened then she knew about.</p>
<p>Adora quickly moved herself off Mermista so she could sit up properly. Holding out a hand that Mermista took Adora pulled the Princess up into a sitting position. The two facing very close to each other sense Adora didn’t think to move back more.</p>
<p>Seeing Adoras hair down Mermista asked, “What happened to you?” Worried about what happened to her friend after she left for the island sense Glimmers plan clearly happened. Mermista figured whatever happened to her had to be even worse for She-Ra.</p>
<p>Adora sighed with a downbeat tone, “I guess you must of missed them when you came here then, turns out Glimmers father was still alive, we also found Entrapta as well. It seems however in the end i was too late to stop Glimmer from using the heart.” Adora saw Mermistas confusion and continued, “After Glimmer activated the heart i tried to stop it at its source, and while I did... the sword broke in the process, and Glimmer was kidnapped by Horde Prime.” Adora was afraid of what Mermista might say as she waited for a response.</p>
<p>Mermista blinked before saying, “Well I’m glad you got back to us ok, with you here I’m sure we can find a way to fix this.” Trusting fully in the person who had brought everyone together She-Ra or no. Seeing Adoras smile Mermista could tell that it was forced and had an idea.</p>
<p>“Adora, I lost a lot too recently, and its not the end, we just have to keep going.” Mermista said trying to be more reassuring then her voice normally allows. Reaching out her hand she places it over Adoras trying to do stuff she had read in her novels before. Staying quiet after placing her hand to try to keep from adding on too much.</p>
<p>Adora is surprised at how gently Mermista is treating this situation. While it was unexpected Adora was very thankful the gesture. This got Adora to thinking to what the days to come could hold.</p>
<p>“Hey Mermista” Adora says quickly her eyes not meeting Mermistas. Peaking the Princesses attention as the princess of power continues, “Sense this enemy will be the greatest we have ever faced, we don’t know what will happen soon will we?” Adora stopped there to give herself time to work up to what she wanted to do.</p>
<p>Mermista could tell Adora was dancing around something and was tensing up wondering what it could be. “Whatever it is you have on your mind Adora, just lay it on me ok?” Mermista said confidently. Feeling like she could help Adora with anything right now.</p>
<p>Adora misunderstanding what lay it on me meant leaned forward and kissed Mermista like she had been wanting to do that for a long time. Wrapping her ams around Mermista clumsily as Adora hadn’t done this sorta thing before. Adora hoped that her pure passion would make up for lack of experience. </p>
<p>Mermista couldn’t help but think to herself how this was not at all what was expected here. Though Mermista was never going to complain about this. Allowing Adora to figure this out while she patiently waited to continue the conversation.</p>
<p>After only a few moments Adora released Mermista from this ready for any retribution she might receive. “Ive well, I’ve always admired how strong you are, how you were always so in control, plus you look amazing.” Adora said out of breath. Adora slowly unwrapped her arms from Mermista as the response would inevitably begin.</p>
<p>Mermista started laughing a bit, “Adora you should have done that a long time ago” Mermista grabs onto adoras clothing before pulling her into another kiss. Feeling that with Adora it would be best to respond simply and directly like this.</p>
<p>After a moment the two stared at each other simply processing the moment. Before they took each other by the hand getting up to go plan with the others who would no doubt be here by now. Ready to get back to work and save their friends and the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>